Due to a size of a display panel, gate delays (also referred to as RC delay) in different positions are different, so a common electrode voltage Vcom is different in different locations. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the farther a gate line is away from a gate driver (Y PCB in the diagram), the greater the gate delay is; the common electrode voltage Vcom at point {circle around (2)} is greater than that at point {circle around (1)}, that is, the farther the gate line is from the gate driver, the larger the common electrode voltage Vcom will be. Thus, for each pixel, the common electrode voltage Vcom is not stable, which can cause crosstalk at the time of displaying. Actually, Vcom=−ΔVp, where ΔVp is a transition voltage of a pixel voltage Vp caused by a disconnection of the gate line, and V is a common voltage of an actual input; it can be seen that ΔVp could be increased to keep the common electrode voltage Vcom stable.